To Be Human
by Bleach Rp Society Admins
Summary: Trying to live the human life gave to her by Urahara, Rather taken off guard to see someone once again, -set after the war


" Just…marry me already…" Harribel has the oddest moment in time to say that while she was once again, in her apartment, on her laptop, in her living room, on the couch, staring at a photo, on the screen of that laptop, in…her apartment….in her…living room.

Hearing from below, he laughed at the words that the woman said, though mostly to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if she really had a thing for him.

"Nah," He shook his head as he climbed on the building quickly and up the balcony, not wanting to spook the blonde.

Harribel shivered, she felt as if she was being watched, looking around and over her couch she saw nothing, shrugging, she reached over to the coffee table, picking up her coffee sipping it as she type a few words on the laptop and set it aside, standing as she wandered near her balcony window, and had slid it open, looking at the twilighted colored sky of sunset.

Craning his neck, he saw the bodacious woman standing on the window and he knew he couldn't just leave after seeing that. Creeping so slowly behind her, he moved as slowly as possible so that she wouldn't notice. And then, when he got within the distance, he quickly snaked his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder, seeing that she wasn't surprised by his intrusion.

"Miss me?" He asked in her ear, toying with a strand of her hair.

Harribel felt a breeze behind her, sipping her coffee, she already had a guess who it could be once she glance down to see the pale arms snake around her waist, she glance back at him, seeing his face on her shoulder of her small frame, and his fingers toying with her hair. " Depends. " She mused.

"Now, don't act so coldly towards me," He muttered, planting supple kisses down her neck, sucking on the flesh for a moment before shifting the position slightly. His hands wrapped around her hips and around her ass, occasionally groping it, and even heard a slight moan escape from her lips.

Of course his kisses to her neck, and the feeling of him sucking on her neck was quite…a turn on for her. She couldn't help but moan softly on how well..he grope her ass. She was leaning slightly on the railing bar with her cup of coffee in hands. " You'll make me drop my coffee. " She muttered, her face flushed slightly as she glance away from him, her head tilted to the side.

"'Cause you can't pretend like you don't like me forever," Hichigo whispered in between suckles. "That's what you get for acting so coldly."

"….." He was right and they both knew that. But she also had feeling for Tensa…she just didn't know if he would want the same as she. She moved backwards, and had gotten out of his grasp, walking back inside her apartment.

Getting a totally different vibe, he stared at the woman with puzzlement. "You allergic to me now or something?"

" No." She stopped, she moved her head a little, but her bangs covered her eyes. " I'm just..confused….is all…" She muttered. " And lost. " She looked forward and wandered to the lamp where she dimmed the lights as she wandered back to the couch, sitting down and setting her cup onto the coffee table once before. Removing her glasses, closing her eyes as she leaned into the couch.

Not believing her, he scoffed as he leaned against the wall and lit one up, blowing the smoke in the humid air of the apartment. "Do what you want."

She opened one eye then the other staring at him. _Did he have to be soooo hot while doing that?_ Yes Harribel, Yes..he did. She couldn't believe the dirty thoughts she was having, groaning, she looked away, covering her face with one hand, shaking her head.

"Whatever your deal is," He flicked the cigarette's dead ash off. "Is not my business unless you mention it. Granted, i may or may not give a shit."

"…...…" She was quite, and then she spoke. " Do you care for me at all…Hichigo? " She asked quietly.

_Bitches these days_, He thought as he took in a puff, looking the blonde directly in the air before blowing the smoke her way. "What do you think?"

-_- Slanted eyes as she looked away, her lips abit pouty. " In french that's means I want to fuck you, not the ' I love you caring way. " She mumbled.

"Well, we're not in France, ma chere."

" Well no duh. " She stood up, and stretched, her arms above her head as she glance at him. Shifting her weight to the other foot.

"You still didn't answer my question."

She raises an eyebrow. " That is?..."

Sighing while bending the cigarette's embers, he cracked his neck to one side and then the other. "You're asking me if I care about you. I asked you what you thought. Regardless of what you think," Hichigo grinned, but without its usual mysterious feel that moment. "you're probably wrong."

" Perhaps, but My guess would convince me right seeing how you always seem to show up..around me..talking….to me. " She pointed out, She could be right, but then again she could be wrong seeing how every man genetic were to one thing, fuck, and leave.

"Let me ask you something," He pulled another smoke, feeling the need for it. He tried to light it up, but his lighter failed to spark.

_Did he seriously..not just do that? _Yes Harribel...He did. She sighed and crack her neck, stretching her arms the other way and shifting her weight to the left foot. " What is it? " she asked, mumbling.

. "Lighter?" He asked, this time, his voice had a bit of agitation in his tone.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, her arms both down as she reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cigarette, staring at him while doing so as she tuck it between her pouty lips, and put her hand into her bra and removed a a graphic lighter to which she lit her cigarette she just took from Hichigo, and lit his own. " Better? " she inhaled, blowing the smoke out slowly away from him.

"Very," He nodded. "But i'm giving you one last chance to answer that question. this opportunity may never come again. And nice bra, by the way."

She sighed, looking away from him as she sat back down onto her couch, lounging with one arm back, the other holding the cigerette to her lips, looking at him before she closed her eyes. " You don't care for me, and all you want is a good fuck. " She spoke so bluntly, and inhaled the smoke.

Ignoring his comment to her bra.

A smile instantly came on his face, and soon, mirth. It grew louder and louder until his stomach hurt from laughing, that he settled down, realized she wasn't joining in on the humor. Calming himself down, he shook his head as he stared at the woman, seeing the unyielding look on her face. Taking a puff and exhaling it through his nostrils, he said, "I told you you'd be wrong."

I think we need in doctor in here because Harribel froze, her lips parted open in shock to stare at him laughing, mind you his laughing was hot in a manically way and it was kinky as all fuck. But in his own way..Hichigo had basically admitted...He wanted her in a way she wanted someone that would accepted her. Her cigerette nearly fell from her fingers as she shook her head,s cowling as she stood up, and wandered down the hallway. " You speak of lies. " She uttered.

"Ah, I see your deal now," He mused to himself. "You actually like me. Legit," The last word trailed off his tongue quietly. "You misunderstand. You see, we are two in the same, Harribel. We are both seeking…something. But we can't get it, because we're trapped. And you know very well what I'm talking about."

Harribel froze right then in the middle of the hallway. He...knew now...All shit was going down tonight. She was listening, but she dared to looked back at him. " Trapped? What do you mean? " she narrowed her eyes.

"Tensa."

She winced at the name. If she was correct..wasn't she the one who took Tensa...ya know..virginity? YES!

See how bad that made her into a slut? She slept with every male. Gin, Secret, Tousen, you don't wanna know how it happen, Aizen. She did because the guy is a tricker, NNorita, Starrk, now you see, he had a thing for her, Grimmjow, hell no, never did shit.

The rest..I ain't gonna name, but you see how bad it became in making her?

" What does Tensa have to do with you and me? " she asked quietly. " Explain...separately..please? "

"He's holding you down. You'd feel guilty if you betrayed him, right? Well," he laughed before inhaling again. "A little too late for that. But your guilt is hindering you. You are trapped. And me, well, I got a coupla problems of my own," he muttered, staring at the floor, but then looked up at Harribel before walking to her, with the coffee table the only thing between the two. and theirs clothes. "My point is, you are yourself free. You're a Hollow, act like it, for goddamn's sake. You're not a human."

Burnt out, she tossed her cig into the ask tray, and glance down to the floor. He was right, but…She wanted to be human, she had emotions, isn't that something? So did Tensa and Hichigo. If she was to go with Hichigo, he could leave her at any given time. Tensa…well..lets all admit it, he could be snatched up. and she really didn't want to go through a Sung-sun BF. aka bitch. fit.

" I want to be human…." she mumbled.

Hichigo stared at her merely, seeing her stand there in shorts and a sweaters, in that gigai, he too was wearing a white suit, " We all can't be humans, no matter how much we want it..."


End file.
